Your Evil Inside
by monstertrap
Summary: Había bajado la guardia y la bestia dentro de él supo aprovechar la ocasión. *Rating T por la violencia y alguna palabra.*


**Disclaimer**: KHR y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

La canción que me inspiró fue Awaken de Disturbed, por si alguien la quiere escuchar o algo :)

Gracias por leer :)

* * *

"Your evil inside"

Lo había repetido una y mil veces, nadie le había prestado atención, nadie había escuchado sus deseos, nadie le había dado una oportunidad de expresar lo que realmente sentía o quería. Si algo como lo que acababa de suceder había tenido lugar, no era su culpa. Lo había advertido.

Se colocó bien la corbata del traje, manchándola por la aún cálida sangre de una de sus víctimas. Tenía ambas manos repletas del líquido rojo y por un momento se quedó admirando su obra; a su alrededor. No sonrió; pero si se movió, acercándose lentamente a uno de los cuerpos que aún parecía estar con vida –que pronto le sería completamente arrebatada-. Le miró desde arriba, sus miradas se cruzaron. La víctima no podía ver en él más que rencor; tal vez ni siquiera eso porque ese monstruo que estaba alzado ante sus ojos no podía albergar dentro de sí ningún tipo de sentimiento. Era inhumano sin lugar a dudas.

Se agachó, posando una rodilla en el suelo y le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada. Estaba orgulloso del buen trabajo que había realizado, tuvo el impulso de echarse a reír; pero le pareció inapropiado para la persona moribunda que le miraba con verdadero terror en sus ojos, unos ojos en los que poco a poco la luz de la vida se iba a apagando.

-P…

No pudo siquiera pronunciar una palabra. La fría mirada de su asesino le congeló la poca sangre que le quedaba en el cuerpo y las lágrimas se amontonaron en la comisura de los ojos. Las convulsiones a causa del llanto no tardaron mucho más tiempo en producirse; le temblaban los labios y aún continuaba con la intención de decirle aunque fuesen unas últimas palabras a ese monstruo que una vez pensó que era su amigo.

Por un fugaz segundo intentó mover su brazo izquierdo, para agarrarle, para sujetarle de la -tan bien colocada- corbata y preguntarle; exigirle una respuesta. Recordó entonces que no podía, ya no había rastro de su extremidad izquierda y eso provocó un sollozo por su parte que hizo que el sádico asesino acercase su rostro al de él.

-¿Si, Gokudera-kun? –dijo, con una voz que no parecía ser la suya; en cambio lo era. Una voz que despedía maldad con cada palabra que pronunciaba. -¿Tienes algo que decirme?

-Ca… -la tos le interrumpió. Esputó sangre, lo que le hizo llevarse la mano derecha a la boca –la mano que aún le pertenecía, la mano que aún formaba parte de su cuerpo-.

El irreconocible Tsuna le apartó la mano. Le abrió la boca a la fuerza, introduciendo dos de sus dedos, manchándoselos de su cálida sangre. Esa sensación, la sangre en sus manos, entre sus dedos, la sangre de otros formando parte de él había comenzado a gustarle.

El italiano se removió, le golpeó con su mano activa pero no funcionaría, su jefe era, ahora, demasiado fuerte, tenía una fuerza sobrehumana y en el estado en el que él se encontraba no conseguiría siquiera hacerle un pequeño rasguño.

Tsuna introdujo sus dedos hasta que tocó la campanilla de quien había sido su amigo hasta esa misma tarde. Los hundió unos centímetros más; eso era suficiente, el joven guardián de la Tormenta comenzó a convulsionar de manera violenta; se ahogaba y las arcadas eran incontrolables. Los ojos se le quedaron en blanco tras dirigirle la última mirada a su asesino, quien tenía un brillo especial en los ojos: el brillo que tiene alguien que está disfrutando con lo que hace.

Una vez comprobado que al chico le había abandonado la vida por completo, extrajo la mano de su boca. Vaya, se había manchado de vomito; eso dibujó una mueca de desagrado y asco en su rostro. Limpió su mano en el traje ensangrentado de su compañero ya muerto y acto seguido se puso en pie.

Se paseó entre sus víctimas. Entre sus guardianes. Entre su mentor, Reborn. Se recreó en lo que había hecho. No lo planeó en ningún momento, algo dentro de él le había obligado a hacerlo y no había rechazado la oferta tan tentadora que le estaba siendo ofrecida por ese ser en su interior que no había tenido el privilegio de conocer hasta ese momento.

Todo había sucedido de una manera rápida. Sus quejas, las de siempre: "no, Reborn, yo no me quiero convertir en el Décimo de los Vóngola" con su cotidiana voz repleta de debilidad, vagancia y pavor, habían dado comienzo (sin saberlo) a la masacre que minutos después se produciría. Las quejas habían sido acalladas por su tutor, como siempre, quien le había dicho que dejase de decir tonterías; que ya era demasiado tarde; que ese era su destino. Tras esas palabras habían llegado las de su guardián de la Tormenta: "es su destino Décimo, yo seré su mano derecha, será un gran jefe de la mafia", esas palabras en vez de tranquilizarle, lo único que habían conseguido era alimentar a la bestia que aguardaba en el interior de Tsuna, la bestia que estaba ansiosa; loca por salir de ese agujero oscuro del que su amo no le dejaba si quiera asomarse, porque sabía que si la dejaba, eso significaría su perdición.

De nuevo las quejas por parte del jefe, de él, de Tsuna. Nervioso. Combatiendo dentro de sí mismo para mantener dormida a la bestia. Hibari había soltado un bufido de impaciencia y había sacado a relucir sus tonfas, amenazándole. La risa de Yamamoto mientras le decía que todo saldría bien, que estaba orgulloso. Las palabras extremas de Ryohei. Los ojos inocentes de Chrome y la espectral sonrisa de Mukuro en el rostro de la misma chica. No echó en falta a Lambo, eso no hubiese hecho más que anticipar los sangrientos sucesos.

Fue la patada recibida por parte de Reborn en su cabeza tras una nueva queja lo que le hizo bajar la guardia y dejar vía libre a la bestia.

No le había hecho falta estar en modo hyper para aprisionar entre su mano de adolescente la pequeña cabeza del supuesto bebé de la mafia. No esperó mucho más tiempo para arrojarlo; aunque no llegó a impactar contra la pared, Yamamoto se había interpuesto y había evitado el desagradable golpe de su pequeño amigo.

-He dicho que no –los guardianes a su alrededor se asustaron. No era su voz natural, no lo parecía al menos, parecía salir de lo más profundo de su ser. –Os lo he dicho millones de veces. Dejad de obligarme a hacer las cosas que no quiero hacer. –Alzó la vista hacia sus compañeros. Una mirada jamás vista en el inocente rostro de Tsuna; una mirada teñida de maldad.- Me tenéis harto –finalizó.

Le había parecido ver la sonrisa de Hibari, quien pensó desde el primer instante que un sujeto como ese no sería capaz de vencerle. Demasiado confiado. El jefe del comité disciplinario fue el primer objetivo del nuevo Sawada Tsunayoshi, quien no se dejaría tocar más por las tonfas de su guardián de la nube.

Se había aproximado a él a una velocidad que un humano corriente sería incapaz de lograr. No tuvo delicadeza alguna al asirle con fuerza del pelo y golpearle contra la pared, no tuvo piedad alguna al arrebatarle una de sus tonfas y golpearle con esta en el rostro hasta hacerle sangrar. La otra, sujeta aún en la debilitada mano, prácticamente sin fuerzas, de Hibari, atravesó su estómago, de alguna manera; empuñada por la mano de Tsuna.

Sus guardianes, a su alrededor, fueron incapaces de mover un dedo ante tal atrocidad. Uno a uno fue cayendo a manos de su querido y, para algunos, admirado jefe.

Con sangre fría les arrebató uno a uno la vida, sin miramientos, sin arrepentimiento alguno. Haciendo uso de las propias armas de sus compañeros para deshacerse con mayor facilidad del estorbo que había comenzado a ocasionarle su presencia.

Recordando hasta su último movimiento, con una sensación de gran satisfacción dentro de él; se hizo con una Colt M1911A1 y con el arma cargada, aferrada con fuerza con una de sus manos, se aproximó al cuerpo inerte de Hibari. Extrajo sin ningún tipo de complicación la tonfa que aún permanecía incrustada en su estómago y la miró. Seguidamente se la llevó a los labios y lamió la sangre, algo que a su guardián le había visto hacer en distintas ocasiones. Únicamente quería hacerle un pequeño homenaje.

Se la arrojó, golpeándole la cabeza.

Giró el rostro y miró por encima de su hombro. Sonrió. Sonrió al contemplar, una vez más, su magnífica obra. Su magnífica masacre repleta de sangre y vísceras.

Entonces le vio. Vio la pequeña figura del que había sido su mentor; tutor, Reborn. Se aseguró que la pistola estaba cargada mientras, con pasos tranquilos se acercaba a él. Lo estaba, su arma estaba preparada para dar el último golpe, el último disparo.

Le apuntó, a su pequeña cabeza, la cual estaba resguardada por su tan conocido sombrero negro. Pulsó el gatillo y pequeñas gotas de sangre le salpicaron los zapatos, antes relucientes.

-Dando por culo hasta el último momento –murmuró, agachándose para limpiarse la mancha de sangre en su zapato. Al final el pañuelo blanco tan bien colocado en el bolsillo delantero de la chaqueta, le había sido de utilidad.

Ya era hora del modo hyper, la bestia dentro de él lo estaba pidiendo a gritos, estaba hambrienta de poder y Tsuna no dudaría más en dárselo. Quería sentir la fuerza hasta el límite, quería sentir la sangre en sus manos, en su rostro. Quería verles muertos a todos y cada uno de ellos. Por haber puesto su mundo patas arriba. Por haberle convertido en alguien que no era, por haberle convertido en "eso".

La puerta de la sala en la que habían permanecido los guardianes junto al Décimo y Reborn se abrió.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo? –preguntó el Noveno al no ver a nadie.

-Nada –dijo Tsuna, ya en modo hyper, apareciendo entre las sombras del la sangrienta habitación.

-¿Qu…

* * *

Fue encontrado allí. En el lugar en donde se estaban preparando para acudir a la ceremonia en la que se convertiría en el Décimo de los Vóngola.

Había acabado con la vida del Noveno y sus guardianes. Su fuerza era inhumana, la fuerza de la bestia que había albergado dentro sumada a la suya en modo hyper era, posiblemente, imposible de superar.

Su padre se acercó a él. Al joven indefenso que veía ante sus ojos pero que en realidad había sido el causante de toda aquella masacre. Se arrodilló y le abrazó mientras falsas lágrimas, lágrimas de cocodrilo rodaban por las mejillas de Tsuna.

No tenía de que preocuparse, el lugar estaba completamente intacto, no había ninguna posibilidad de que descubriesen que había sido él. Nunca, jamás descubrirían la verdad. Porque el nuevo Tsuna ya no era un inútil.

Por unos fugaces segundos le vino a la mente la imagen de Kyoko. Sonrió. No tendría que preocuparse por su hermano, porque pronto se reuniría con él.

* * *

_Lo había dicho una y mil veces. Una y mil veces fue ignorado._

_Una y mil veces intentó controlar su bestia interna. _

_Una sola vez la dejó salir para no dejarla resguardarse dentro de él de nuevo. _


End file.
